Taishi Hosokawa
Taishi Hosokawa (細川大志, Hosokawa Taishi), or Fatman (ファットマン, Fattoman), is an overweight E Rank Hero from the Hero Association. He works for the Pizza Fat corporation. Appearance Like his name, he is quite large, however he is still pretty agile for his weight. Personality He is an all around very nice and kind guy. He is personally against leaving anyone to starve, even a villain such as Ratman when he asked for something to eat. He is also another hero that does not match up to Ankaiser's beliefs, as despite being a Hero for the Pizza Fat business, he is quite content with being en E-Rank Hero and has no desire to raise it, (although by Chapter 43, he is raised to a D-Rank). However that does not stop him from jumping into action the moment anyone is in danger and even risking personal injury to save the innocent. Although he does have some moments where he could be absent minded, as when he failed to catch Ratman from falling he just calmly went right back to delivering pizzas before Ratman showed he was still alive. His Pizza Fat business' motto is 'Who gives a rat's ass about calories?' History Fatman's family owns and runs a pizza chain called Pizza Fat. Plot After Hero Awards Arc Fatman is delivering pizzas for the Pizza Fat company, when Ratman falls from the sky. Fatman uses his Pepperoni Transform mantra and tries to catch Ratman, but he fails. Seeing Ratman on the cracked ground after falling from the roof of a building, he turns back and goes to deliver his pizzas. Ratman interrupts his escape by asking for food. Fatman is surprised that Ratman is still alive and offers him the pizzas that he was going to deliver. Fat man brings Ratman back to Pizza Fat. Ratman eats two pizzas and Fatman commends him on that. Fatman learns this person is Ratman. Fatman tells him not to worry because the Hero Association removed the order for all E Rank's to arrest Ratman. He says the commercial heroes like himself are no more important than mascots, and that he has no interest in upgrading his rank. Fatman tells Ratman that when he tried saved him, he didn't have time to think about who he was, which moves Ratman to tears. Fatman then tells Ratman that his grandfather told him that people with a great appetite are not bad people. Ratman thanks Fatman. Ratman introduces himself as Shuto Katsuragi, and Fatman as Taishi Hosokawa. After defeating a robber and protecting his sister with the only superpower he could afford, Fatman's company gets a 30% increase in sales once his heroics are reported by the news media. Fatman Returns Pizza Fat's business begins to suffer as a new fast food chain, Bison Burger, debuts opposite to them. Like Pizza Fat, the new food chain has its own company superhero mascot, Mr. Big Horn, who hails from America. With his sexy waitresses and tasty burgers, Bison Burger's superhero intends to put his main competition, Pizza Fat out of business. To combat this rival, Fatman invited Shuto to try new pizza recipes, but they end up getting sick after eating too much. Fatman's sister then re-introduces a pizza recipe from her childhood called Apricot Sweet, which becomes a sensation among female customers. A local superhero food critic company decides to do a story on the two popular restaurants and orders food from each of them. Fatman and Mr. Big Horn get into a fight in order to get their orders delivered first. In the end, Ratman and Fatman's sister deliver both of their orders at the same time, while the two mascot superheroes seem to be on a tentative truce. Cherry Blossom Arc Fatman involves Shuto and the Jackys in trying to impress a pretty girl named Haruka by faking an attack and having him come to save the day in his hero costume. He promises them free pizza for a year in return. The plan is basically a failure. However, it is revealed that Haruka already likes Taishi due to his big heart and generosity, and the two become a couple. Vacation at the Beach During summer vacation, Shuto and his friends help out at Fatman's Beach Stand and find themselves in competition with Bison Burger. With the girls in swimsuits in aprons, the pizza stand sells out at the same time as the burger stand. Mr. Big Horn and Fatman get competitive and decide to settle their differences with a volleyball match. However, both heroes get carried away with using their powers and are severely reprimanded by acting lifeguard Ankaiser. HERO BOOSTER ARC Both Fatman and Mr. Big Horn are promoted to D and C Rank respectively, but Mr. Big Horn's powers and sanity goes out of control due to the Hero Booster Program. Ratman and Fatman team up to bring Mr. Big Horn down and restore him to his senses. Abilities Throwing Pizza Disc Attack An improvised move in which Fatman throws hot pizzas like frisbees or 'shuriken.' Quite a silly attack, though it can cause pain if struck with scalding hot pizza. Body Fat Cushion Fatman's body fat also acts like a cushion which allows him to absorb heavy impacts, which includes Bison Horn's strongest attack. Surprisingly, his belly can also be used like a trampoline or like a battering ram. ' Pizza Fat Motor Scooter': Fatman's primary means of getting around the city and make his pizza deliveries. The Fat-Mobile: Built by Fatman's father, as he foresaw a battle between restaurants. The Fat-Mobile is a fancy-looking vehicle that is suspiciously similar to another caped crusader's, (so much so that Fatman's father doesn't want Warner Bros. or DC Comics finding out about it). Its purpose is basically for fast deliveries, though it may or may not have other special abilities. 1000-Ton Slam: '''After being thrown high into the air, (either by chance or by choice), Fatman performs several somersaults while descending to gain momentum, then comes down bellyfirst onto his target. Using his immense blubber and his power to harden his fat into muscle, this body slam, (ie:bellyflop) can actually hit with considerable force, knocking out even an empowered Mr. Big Horn. This could be considered as Fatman's Killer Move. Relationships Anzu Hosokawa Anzu is Fatman's little sister. He loves her and and protects her when a thief threatens to kill her. However frequently embarrasses her without intent when he shows pictures to people of how she looked before her diet. Mr. Big Horn Though technically they are business rivals, Fatman considers Mr. Big Horn as a friend and it is later shown that they're on very good terms. Though that does not stop them from competing every chance they get. Shuto Katsuragi Fatman saved Shuto when he was starving. Fatman knows that Shuto is really Ratman. Shuto helped Fatman save Anzu. Haruka Fatman's girlfriend. They are very lovey dovey around each other. Jacky Combatants The Jacky Combatants are absolute fans of Pizza Fat and will do virtually anything to get free pizza. This includes faking an attack on a girl so Fatman could come to her 'rescue.' Trivia * He was the first Hero to learn that Shuto is Ratman. He, however, has no desire to reveal this fact or turn him in. * His friends call him ''Fatkawa'''''. * Since Pizza Fat is family-owned, Fatman is considered as a self-sponsored hero. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:E Rank Category:Hosokawa Family Category:Pizza Fat Category:D Rank